Suny sunday afternoon
by Lexacsi
Summary: Sara, cath, lindsey, love, suny day, dramma maybe,


Disclaimer1: CSI and its characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
Disclaimer2:You may found a lot of english mistake sorry, its my second langue and i really ike writing and want to post something so

Sunnu Sunday afternoon By lexa

Outside  
It was a beautiful and sunny Sunday afternoon and Sara has been alone in her car for almost 10 minutes. Her eyes were traveling from the home in front of her and the little velvet box that she has in her right hand.

She had tow choice going out of her car and ask the women to marry her or going back home. Home, her apart wasn't feeling home now, her home was right in front of her right now and she was terrified to go in hit.

Yes or no, it's simple, but if she says no I wouldn't be able to live anymore, but if she says yes, she have to says yes, I mean I love her. But what can I say, I should have done something romantic, I should go to my apart and plan something. But if I don't do it today I will lose me nerve.

Inside

So she have plan anything since she had brought it, everything wasn't plan she was there see it and start to think about what life would be if she had the beautiful and strong CSI for her for the rest of her life. But in reality the things were more complicate than I love you, you live me, stay witch me forever. She was old and have a daughter and a big past sure the younger woman have a lot of dark secret but they were making her a stronger and even more beautiful girl. So here she was by a beautiful afternoon alone in her hose watching a velvet box wandering if she should go and see the woman of her life and asking her to be in her live forever and ever. Maybe it's too soon. But waiting could make me forget about it or become even scarier about her answer. I mean if she says no that doesn't mean that she don't love me it just mean that she don't want to past the rest of her life with me.

Part 2

Inside the house at the second floor

The day was relax and beautiful, it would be a really good day to be outside under the sun, but she couldn't go out because she was grounded to come back home to late the day before. So she was there in the hose when the was beautiful, Sitting at her window to see the sky and the outside world the teenager see a car, a car that she know very well. It was strange Sara wasn't in the hose, something must be wrong if she stay in her car in front of the Willows hose. She probably should go and tell her mom about that. Down stair she could see her mother going at the door and come back time after time and talking to herself, she was acting strange too. But Lindsey finally found why in the hand of her mother is a little velvet box.

Outside  
So she could spend the rest of her life wondering what life could have been if she has asked to the woman she loves to spend it with her or doing it. But the consequence of this question was being really big. Yes, maybe a happy ever after or never ask and an ugly ever after. In fact Cath could say no she was young, beautiful in some ways. Intelligent, she has a good job and was totally in live with the tow Willows woman. This is it. The young woman opens her car door and star to walk.

Inside first floor.

So in fact, she should do something now it's time for a choice. Going out too ask the woman she loves or staying in. She loves the other woman she's young, beautiful, intelligent, have a good job and love her and her daughter. The younger woman is so perfect her Catherine Willows would she be enough for her. That's the question, they were in love right now, they have been together for a long time they were not a secret anymore but... The but is what was stopping her from asking the other woman to be with her. But the but should stop her, life is not simple and we can be sure of something never, so .The older woman with fire in her eye walked to the door to go get her girl.

Outside

There she's walking to meet the woman of her life and also of her dream, of her heart. Her beautiful queen. She was in the middle of the street when the door of the hose opened and there her queen was, right in front of her. Beautiful has always. The sun make her hair glow she seems quite determined. Her beauty make Sara stop her walk this was too much of beauty and that was just for her in some kind of way. It would be for her for the rest of their life it would be the paradise. If she says yes. The other woman finally say her and stop her walk also probably wondering what her girlfriend is doing in the middle of the road. As soon as their look cross the rest of the world disappear. It was Sara the young CSI and her former lover, the love of her life her queen. It 's was a kind of magic everything was perfect she just have to open her moat and ask the other woman to marry her. But before she have the chance to do it she hear a loud car sound not far away from her.

Inside/outside

She had made her choice and she was walking outside her home to get her girl. She would go out, take her car, go to her girlfriend apartment and ask her to marry her to spend the rest of her life with her and her daughter. For Sara, Cath would do everything she though to have another baby for the younger woman to make her happy and because a little Sara would be cute and wonderful. Her girlfriend's wonderful she wouldn't be able to live without her so she has to do it to ask her because it's a huge need inside her. She's now a woman on a mission. But there she's the woman of her life right in front of her in the middle of the street it's so perfect and the love that she saw in the look of the other woman was bigger than the universe it was too much for the older woman who start to cry of happy nest because just by looking in her girlfriend eye she could tell the answer of her important question But the magic moment is broke by a loud car drift

Inside

Oh, my god, mo miss going out, I have to watch's going to happen with Sara out in her car. So the younger willows went up stair to her room. So at the windows she saw her step-mother outside in the street watching her mother with a loving look. It was really sweet scene, very romantic what would happen next, at first her mom didn't see the other woman, but she stop in her track when she saw her. They were looking at each other for several minute when a loud car drift can be hear near the hose in fact the teenager girl see the car coming really fast, oh my god!

Outside  
(Cath)  
A car was coming really fast in Sara direction, so fast in fact that she did have time to do something about it. Her lover was there not moving at all and the car was coming really fast. But everything happens really fast and she didn't have time to react hider.

Outside  
(Sara)  
The car was coming, it's was a beautiful car but she was coming in her direction really fast, but her feet won't move, like she was scotch in place. Her brain wasn't working she is stun in the street with a car coming in her direction.

Inside  
No, it can't happen, Sara has to move, why she's not moving. Her heart wasn't in her body anymore she had lost it. Sara could leave them that are too soon. She can, not like that, not now, not in front of her mother when she's going to ask her to past the rest of her life with her, oh my god.

Outside (Sara)  
The cars come really fast and pass directly in front of the younger CSI between her and her lover and disappear in the day. After that the young woman felt something hit her, but that was her girlfriend coming into her harm and kissing her that was death and went in heaven to meet the beautiful Catherine. The kiss was wonderful and the rest of the world wasn't there anymore. But being in the middle of the street wasn't really cool so she took her girlfriend in safe place. They were kissing right there with passion it was magic.

Outside  
The car past in front of her and her girlfriend, of heart was beating really fast and she has to kiss the other woman, that's a big need in her. So she runs in the harm of the woman of her life. And she star to kiss her everywhere at first, nose, eye and finally with a lot of passion on the lips. Her girlfriend taste was like honey and berry that was special. But the most wonderful thing was to be able to so close of someone so magic, so important for her the older woman wasn't feeling anymore herself she feel who she come with the younger woman.

Inside

Oh my god, that was cute, but why are they always have to kiss, it's one thing to know that your mother have sex but that don't mean that you want to see it. Urgh!

Outside

Like every human they do need air, so they break but nearly after that at the same time they speak  
-Would you marry me?(Sara)  
-Marry me sweetheart?(Cath)  
And then they look at each other and smile deeply and start to kiss again.

End

Or

-Ahhhhhhh! Say a man in the dark.  
-Are you okay baby? Ask another mal voice  
-Yes just a bad dream.  
And then the light comes and you can see Hodge and Ecklie naked in a bed.

End


End file.
